Lending A Hand
by Xycuro
Summary: Frank needs a little help (red castle/fratt one-shot with guest star)


**Small fratt one shot, mostly humor and some fluff**

* * *

It was a quick stop when Daredevil heard a distressed heartbeat from a couple blocks away.

Scratch that-_two_ distressed heartbeats.

He jumped down from one building to a lower side, traveling through alleyways as he reached his destination. The vigilante soon recognized the two heartbeats, along with smelling something...burning? No. Heated.

"_Fuck_..." muttered the familiar voice.

"Oh hey! Daredevil!" shouted the younger one.

Careful steps approached the two until making a final stop, knowing that the three of them were hidden away from the streets.

"What's going on here?" Daredevil asked carefully, still trying to pin point the situation.

He could already hear the soft groan that came from The Punisher, his head probably hung low. From what Daredevil could tell, the man isn't moving. He's standing, but not making a move.

"Hey, glad you're here! Mr. Castle here could uh, use some help."

Now Daredevil wanted to know what the hell Spider-Man was doing here. With _The Punisher_ of all people.

"What's Frank gotten into?"

Spider-Man chuckled awkwardly. "Well umm, so long story short, I was fighting some ice villain earlier. He was robbing a bank and so I tried to stop him. Punisher here came out of no where and decided to help me out."

"Really?" Daredevil questioned, mostly towards Frank as the kid was telling the truth.

"Was busy with something else, Red," Frank grunted, still trying to pull himself away from something. "Kid got in the way of it with that ice bastard. Had to help him out."

Daredevil nodded slowly.

Spider-Man perks up. "Yeah! So uh, anyway, ice villain froze Mr. Castle's right hand to a wall. I-I stopped to help him-"

"-But I told him to go finish the job," Frank cuts in.

"...And he told me to finish the job. So I kicked that dude's butt and went back to help him and uh, here we are."

Suddenly the burning smell from earlier came in, making noise as Spider-Man had bent down to pick up something.  
From there, Daredevil had the clear image on what was happening:

The Punisher couldn't move because his hand was frozen against a wall, and Spider-Man is trying to thaw it out...with a hair dryer.

Daredevil stood there in silence before bringing gloved hands up to his face, slowly kneeling down, and started _wheezing_.

The other two looked over at the vigilante in confusion, before Daredevil broke out in laughter.

"_Oh no, I broke him_," Spider-Man whispered in a worried tone.

"You think this is funny, Red?" Frank growled.

Daredevil still wasn't done laughing, knowing that since the three of them were far out away from anyone seeing them, he couldn't help but to cackle. There were moments where he wished he could see, and right now, he was having that kind of moment.

"_Yes_! This is actually really funny," Daredevil breathed out, still snickering to himself as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Frank, but this entire situation is just..." he was still trying to keep himself together.

Out of all the things to stop the big bad Punisher, a block of ice was the trick.  
And despite the resourcefulness Spider-Man has proven to be, the kid can come up with some absurd ideas.

"Here, I'm pretty sure we can cut away at the ice with one of my batons," Daredevil offered, still trying to catch his breath as he walked over to help them before turning his head towards the young hero. "I have to ask: where the hell did you get the hair dryer? _Why_ a hair dryer?"

Spider-Man couldn't help but to chuckle back. "Oh it's uh...it's my aunt's. I panicked, I had a power inverter in my backpack so...y'know!"

The vigilante shook his head.  
"You're ridiculous, Peter."

"I know."

"You two done?" Frank asks, clearly still annoyed.

"Hold still then," Daredevil replied back, passing another baton towards Spider-Man.  
The two of them got to work.

It only took half an hour to pick at the ice and slowly thaw out The Punisher's hand. Daredevil wrapped it carefully with a spare cloth Spider-Man had earlier, who took off afterwards.

"This is what I get for being careless, huh? Getting laughed at by the damn Devil."

"I'm not laughing, Frank."

"Yeah? You're still smiling about it, though."

Daredevil couldn't help but grin.  
"Alright, you got me there."

After his hand was treated, The Punisher still had it out towards the other vigilante.

"Aren't you gonna kiss it better?"

Daredevil can already hear the smirk on the other man's face within his tone. Probably trying to get a rise from him.

Two can play it that game.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten," he responded lightly, before grabbing the ex-marine's covered hand and planting a kiss on it. "There, all better."

The rush of blood was heard, and again, Daredevil wish he could see The Punisher flustered. He was baffled by the action, and despite being free, he was frozen again.

Daredevil smirked.

"You're welcome."


End file.
